darkness_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell is the wife of Andy Trudeau, and the mother of Drew, Nathan, Alex and Cody Trudeau. She is one of the three Charmed Ones, and a former member of the Power of Three. Prue is the first-born daughter of Patty Halliwell and the older sister of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and the older half-sister of Preston Halliwell. Prue is also the editor-in-Chief at 415 Magazine. Biography Charmed Years Darkness Rising Physical Appearance The only major changes in Prue's appearance involved her hair. Although her fashion sense becomes more risque and revealing. Hair: Prue has always had very dark hair though she does tend to change the shades of her brown hair having it go from lighter to darker, although it has always been noticeably darker than Piper and Phoebe's hair. Almost seven years after her death, Prue now has long waist length brown hair. Wardrobe: Her clothing style changes from classy professional clothing to more casual clothing over her three-season run. Prue showed a decided preference for more revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops, tube tops and low cut blouses. When the whitelighter Natalie suggested a costume change because she deemed the Charmed Ones' fashion sense too "fearless", Prue claimed that then she would have 'nothing to wear'. Now although she does show her fun side, she does tend to air on the more classy look. Personality Prue is stubborn and strong-willed. Unlike Phoebe, she is slow to trust people. She holds a grudge for a long time, having not forgiven her father for years after he left them and not trusting Cole even after he saved their lives on more than one occasion. Though those qualities shifted slightly after she returned from the afterlife with her hiding herself from the world causing her to become a single unit. At first, her duty as a Charmed One was a burden for her work life but she eventually began taking the initiative in hunting demons. It even at one point progressed into an obsession, believing a break-in to be the work of demons, and disregarding the idea of a human culprit. Prue is the most responsible of the sisters and has made numerous sacrifices throughout her life for them. According to Piper, Prue was known for saying "The Charmed Ones come first" when she alive and was always risking her life in the fight against evil, even sorting out her last will and testament before her death for the sake of her sisters. She's willing to take on a leadership role, having laid down rules when the sisters first got their powers. After the death of her sisters, Prue comes out of hiding, wanting to find a way to save and protect her sisters as well as find a way to protect her nieces and nephews and has since become massively protective of them all and especially her children. Prue is willing to do anything to protect her family, even it means putting herself in harm's way, or harming innocents with her powers. Powers and Abilities As the oldest Charmed One, Prue's powers were the strongest of her current generation—and would have stayed that way if her death had never occurred Basic Powers Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Potion Making: The ability to brew potions containing magical properties. Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers Telematerialization: The ability to teleport liquid with the mind. Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This was Prue's primary ability as a witch which she could channel with her eyes and later hands. Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. Prue first developed this power during her second year as a witch as an advancement of her telekinesis. When she returns to the Charmed fold she is able to use her telekinesis in astral form. Other Powers The Power of Three/Four: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. High Resistance: This power causes Prue to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Temporary Powers: Powers that Prue temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. She also temporarily had the powers of a whitelighter through her pregnancies with her three children all of which are half-whitelighter. Category:Darkness Rising Category:Characters Category:Halliwell Family